


No Good Deed 好人难做

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Whump
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据John Reese的经验，在一辆超速行驶的汽车后备箱中醒来，从来就不是个好兆头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed 好人难做

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Good Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851897) by [Wuchel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuchel/pseuds/Wuchel). 



1.

*滴嗒*

*笃*

*啪嗒*

*嗒*

持续不断的噪音彻底搅乱了John Reese愉悦的放空状态。每当响起噪音，他的头就先是被抛离绒质后备箱壁，随即又重重摔回原处。随着Reese渐渐恢复意识，多重感官席卷而来。吸入的空气带着霉味，还能品尝出汽油、原油和橡胶的味道。更糟糕的是，每次头部不自觉被抛回原处，都伴随着一阵深入脑髓的剧痛。

*嗒*

他呻吟了起来。

“Mr.Reese？”耳机里Harold过大的声音几乎震得他又呻吟一声，虽然John都不确定是不是这个原因。

“John，能听到我吗？”

Finch嗓音中的担忧和紧迫引起了John的注意。以他的经验，Harold Finch只会在事态极端恶劣时采用此种语气。最好先把状况搞清楚，于是Reese小心翼翼地睁开眼。之前的那些经历，醒来后先是不记得在何处被敲晕，再发觉脑袋里有只欢快的啄木鸟，已经给过他惨痛教训，而亮光直接射入他猝不及防的视网膜只是徒增悲哀。

John眨了几下眼睛，惊讶于周围亮光的极度短缺。实际上，除了那束直射的亮光可以说一点光线都没有。他摸索着，似乎有什么东西盖在了脑袋山，却发觉疼痛的手臂被紧紧地绑在身后拷在某处。总之，他被迫摆成一个非常不舒服的姿势。

这周围的空间极其有限，他高大的身躯被折叠起来才能塞进这里。折叠是字面意义，他左侧卧，腿自膝盖处弯折得厉害，阻碍了脚部的血液循环，膝盖被痛苦地挤压在箱壁上，甚至没有足够空间活动头部。更糟的是，那位过度谨慎的袭击者还把他的胳膊和腿绑在了一起。

John很难确定自己身在何处，因为他——不幸运地——曾被困在相似的地方。以他的经验，醒来，绑得像只Brezel*，困在超速行驶车辆的——从声音判断出来——后备箱中，从来不是个好兆头。

（*Brezel，德式扭花面包，样子如图。吃货卤煮插一句：味道是闲的，非常酥脆，好吃~）

虽然John仍不记得沦落至此的细节，但他很确定，在这之前，他刚刚成功将新号码解救出潜在的险境。试图勒索俄罗斯黑帮不仅危险，简直就是愚蠢到了极点。他一直致力于向那个蠢货解释，后者的号码昨天刚被机器吐了出来。然后他犯了个错误，注意力从那家伙身上离开了一小会儿，而就在那时，所有的光都熄灭了。

John想要挫败地尖叫，但考虑到脑袋还住了一窝啄木鸟一般难受就忍住了，这么做不会带来任何益处。

“Mr.Reese？！”Finch过高的音量引起的新一轮头痛让John缩成一团，与刚才就很剧烈的疼痛合在一起让他太阳穴一抽一抽得疼。那该死的家伙到底是用什么袭击了他？撬胎棒？

“是，Finch，我在。”在Harold决定给他的耳朵再来一记打击前，他发出了嘶哑的声音。

“噢，感谢上帝。”Harold松了口气，“你还好吗？”

Reese花了点时间来考虑这个问题，但是除了太阳穴抽疼和四肢酸痛，也没觉得有其他危及生命的伤害。

“是，我没事。”他让头部落回原先倚靠的地方，让刚刚扭成一个尴尬角度的难受的颈部肌肉稍稍放松。“就是被稍微捆绑住了，现在。”John停顿了一下，然后干巴巴的补充道，“字面意义。”

“我不觉得你当下的状况还能开起玩笑，还有，严肃地说，Mr.Reese，”Harold话语中的宽慰很快变成了轻微的挑衅，“间谍学校教授‘预防措施’的那天你神游去了哪里？”

“现在，”Reese咆哮着，试图挪动到一个能撬开后备箱盖子的位置，“不是时候。”John试图用膝盖支撑住盖子，弓起背部来发力，但由于手臂的姿势过于奇怪，还跟脚捆绑在了一起，他无法使出足够的力量，甚至无法把脚移到合适的位置。挫败到了极点，他最终放弃了。“再说，是你让我分心的，”他轻轻地抱怨，声音在耳机中化为微弱的电流传输过去。“而且可我不记得你有警告过我Mr.Ferretti正计划着出卖我们。”

“我想我们都没预料到这个，他大概不想还没赚到钱就被送出城。”淡化了语气中的挑刺情绪，Finch听起来甚至有点为间接导致John被袭击而懊悔。“至少他没拿走你的手机，我一直在追踪你的信号，并将你目前的困境告知给了警探们，他们都在路上呢。”

太好了，John想。上次被困在燃烧的汽车里并最终逃出来时，至少他有亲自检查后备箱的闲情逸致。而现在，被捆成这样，就像…就像他要心甘情愿接受两位警探的摆布似的。

“我昏迷了多久？”他问道，他怀疑可能会窒息，因为空气变得闷热浑浊。

“大概二十分钟，其中的十五分钟在行驶。”Finch回答得很迅速。

好吧，Reese不得不给予Mr.Ferretti一些褒奖。五分钟，把他放进这狭小的后备箱，还绑成这德行，真不赖嘛。John转了转身体，试图让自己舒服点，但只是让背部压在了金属闩锁上，有什么东西硌住了他的背，他这才意识到那个白痴甚至还给他留下了枪。现在只需拿到那把枪。但无论努力扭曲成何种姿势，他依然够不到。

陡增的怒气和痛苦的咕哝让Harold Finch警觉起来。虽然话语中担心的痕迹几乎不可察觉，但John很早之前就清楚老板的关心方式。“Mr.Reese，你确定你没事？”

“是的，Harold，我没事。”John再一次安慰老板，虽然现实是恐怕他无法凭自己的力量摆脱困境了。John努力放松，为踹开后备箱盖积蓄足够力量。“我只想呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“小心你所希冀之物，Mr.Reese，看起来Mr.Ferretti正载着你驶向码头。”

John并不担心。除非Mr.Ferretti想到什么蠢主意——像点燃整辆车——Reese有信心对付得了五英尺四英寸个头的男人，就算双手绑在身后也没问题。不过，能有一点点后援就更好了。“警探们离这里多远？”他问道。

“大概十五分钟。”Finch回答。

“告诉他们我的位置。”

“早就告诉了，Mr.Reese。”

Reese注意到车子大幅度减速了，并在几分钟后彻底停了下来，他还听到了开门的声音，但发动机还在运行着。Reese预计后备箱盖随时可能打开，他绷紧了肌肉，准备伺机逃脱。

“Finch，我们停下来了。警探们多久能到？”黑暗中他低声发问。

“他们至少还需要十分钟。”

Finch的担心似乎开了个缺口，终于从话语中流露了出来，John不得不承认，在黑暗中等待，完全不知道下一步会发生什么，他同样有些紧张。Reese专注地听着，试图估计Ferretti的行踪以及他与后备箱的距离。他听见什么人在混凝土路面踩到碎石的嘎吱声，还感觉车子在来回摇晃。这家伙到底在做什么？

突然间，发动机再次加速，汽车摇晃前行，伴随着引擎的轰鸣声，车速越来越快。

“Mr.Reese，出什么事了？”Harold问道，但John已经没必要告诉他车子又开动了，Finch的声音就插了进来，这次带着全然的恐惧。“噢上帝，你正一头扎向哈德逊河！”

Reese立刻明白Ferretti的计划了，他再次发力，试图打开后备箱盖，但一切都是徒然。忽然，他感到一瞬间的失重，然后后排座椅的背面狠狠砸了下去，车子也随即入水。

John被撞得倒吸一口气，发出痛苦的闷哼，但他明白已经没有时间去担心呼吸问题了。他挣扎着，试图挣脱膝盖那里的束缚，好用背抵住盖子，但空间实在是太狭窄了，而且手臂和腿被绑在了一起，他完全不可能用膝盖支撑身体。

Harold一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字，想要弄清楚到底发生了什么。

John估算了一遍。车子停下时，警探们离这里还有十分钟路程；Ferretti花了约三分钟操纵车子自行驶入河中；水已经通过裂缝灌入狭小的空间，大概还有一分钟，这里就会被灌满，意味着没有空气可供呼吸。他估计能憋气两分钟，最多三分钟。这样还余下三分钟——还没有算上警探们把他弄出后备箱的时间。他有三分钟的时间被淹死，或许更长。

“Mr.Reese！”Finch在他耳中叫喊。水位已经上涨到他的左肩之上，水珠溅上一侧脸颊。至少命运安排好了，他上衣口袋中的这只手机没放在早已被水淹没的那一侧。

“Harold，”他平静地说。

“John！”随着汽车在水中掩没得更深，信号出现干扰，Harold的声音开始扭曲。John明白，连线被彻底切断前的时间不多了。

“Harold，我很抱歉。”他镇定地说，“我…”

“不！”Finch激烈地打断了他。“我不会再让你说再见，John，再也不会了。”

“Harold.”

“他们就快到了！你要坚持住！”听着Finch控制欲十足的语气，Reese忍不住微笑起来。

这时汽车又遭到一记轻微碰撞，John感到一阵沮丧。现在他已随车沉入河底，几乎完全浸没在水中，他转了转脖子，尽可能让脸露出水面。这很有可能是他最后一次说再见，所以必须体现告别的意义。

“谢谢你，Harold，为一切。”

“John，别，你已经…”不论Finch想说什么，通话在水位上升到Reese耳边时彻底切断了。

John尽力挺直脖子不让水掩没脸，但他能感觉到，冰冷的液体正慢慢地、不可阻挡地越升越高。

John一直在浅浅地呼吸，直到水位上升到嘴边，他在被完全淹没前用鼻子深吸一口气。然后，他闭上眼睛，放松肌肉，头部自然落回后备箱壁。

现在一切都归于平静，除了耳中自己缓慢而平稳的心跳声。John清除脑海中的一切杂念，好吧，他尝试过，却发现无法让思绪抽离身体，即使过去接受过专门训练，即使之前已做过无数次。若是两年前，他必然乐意妥协，因为他失去了生活的目标，毫无留恋。但现在——John想这一点都不惊讶——意识到他一点都不想死。不是现在，不在这里，绝对不能以这种方式。

他的肺开始燃烧，叫嚣渴望充足的氧气。John再次试着把注意力转移到最后一次真正感到幸福和满足的记忆中去，但那些记忆总是不自觉就漂流回了当下。现在，他的肺正尖声叫嚷着需要空气，心脏的跳动听来就像气锤敲击。

他在再也抑制不住身体对氧气的渴求时睁开了眼，但吸入的并不是清新的空气，冰冷的水涌入肺部和胃部。John的身体在呛水后开始抽搐，想要尽力咳出吸入的水但只是让更多的水被吸入气管。

即使明白什么都做不了，被恐慌附体的Reese还是拼命挣扎了起来，他绝望地努力挣开束缚，但只是加速消耗血液中仅存的宝贵氧气罢了。

当全身的气力被抽离，他挣扎得越来越慢，幅度越来越小。恐惧的John明白，时间所剩不多，于是他接受了无法逃脱的命运，代之以深刻的、全方位的宁静。他感到温暖，在一个艳阳天嗅到盛开花朵的芬芳。一个小小的微笑生发自嘴角，他抚摸到几缕柔软的金发，闻到玫瑰的香气，什么人正抚摸他的脸。熟悉的——但几乎遗忘的——笑声回荡在脑海。然后他失去知觉，眼睛一直看向——呆滞地、无意识地——看向阴冷潮湿的黑暗。无边无际的黑暗随即吞噬了他了无生气的身体。

2.

Carter握紧副驾驶座椅上方的把手以保生命安全，因为一旁的Fusco正驾车不顾一切地冲入码头。警探们远非第一次被派来解救John Reese卷入的水火混乱中，但用“疯狂”来描述Finch最后一通催他们再快点的电话可能还是过于保守。考虑到那个说话得体的男人平日里情感几乎不外露，所以在解释神奇小子越来越糟糕的状况时哽咽的嗓音，让两位警探都意识到大事不妙。

他们以破纪录的速度狂飙到码头，警车的轮胎与地面摩擦出尖锐的刹车声，他们完全不敢浪费一点时间，甚至在车没完全停稳就冲了出去。环顾码头岸边，他们不约而同地看向哈德逊河漆黑而平静的水面，试图确认Finch提到那辆车的位置，而那辆车显然已经冲入河道，后备箱里还困着被五花大绑的John Reese。

“那边！”Fusco叫喊道，指着比周围水面颜色略深的一处水域，并立刻开始脱外套。Carter注意到岸边与水面约六英尺的落差，周围也没有梯子一类的东西。

“等等！”Carter叫住了准备跳入水中的Fusco，后者诧异的看着回到警车那边的Carter。“我去。”她挥手臂向Fusco解释道，“你负责把我们拉回来。”

她打开警车后备箱，放下外套脱掉鞋，取出开锁工具和一把刀，迅速跑回岸边。她又一次看向搭档，Fusco坚定的点点头，说肯定能把他们拉回来。Carter随即入水。

即便之前做了点准备活动，哈德逊河冰冷的河水还是让她浑身一颤。平静的水面顿时被打破，她深吸一口气，潜入水中，游向那块深色区域。

她越是靠近，就越能辨认出愈加清晰的汽车轮廓。哈德逊河在这里并不是很深，但她的移动受限于手中的工具，所以Carter花了比预想中更长的时间才潜到水底。

她沉稳而老练地撬开后备箱盖子，把繁琐的工具丢在泥泞的河床上。虽然浑浊的河水中能见度并不是太好，她依然能看到Reese侧躺在那里一动不动。他背对着她，手臂和腿被笨拙地拉扯并捆绑在一起。她取出刀，试图割断绳子。

这时她的肺部开始燃烧，但她决心不能让Reese在这里呆更长时间了，切割绳子花了比Carter预计更长的时间，因为Reese的身体自始至终都是扭曲的，她无法找到一个好的发力点。

终于，绳子被切断，Carter欣慰地呼出一部分珍贵的空气。她把刀放回裤子口袋，来到Reese身边，左臂环住他被绑住的胳膊，设法把他拖出狭小的后备箱，水下的失重环境让她节省了不少力气。

她紧紧抓住John，急忙让他们两个人浮出水面。她体内的空气几乎耗尽，肺部正亟需新鲜氧气，呼吸的冲动几乎难以忍受，Reese的重量还在拖着她下沉，但只剩几英尺就到达水面了，丢下John从来都不是选项。

Carter甚至都没意识到是何时浮出水面的，她又是咳嗽又是干呕，结果再次沉入水中，喝了一大口水，她挣扎着浮出水面，紧紧夹住Reese。

岸上，Fusco正在喊话，但她听不清，她只是不顾一切地朝声音传来的方向游去。

“Carter！抓住绳子！”Fusco喊叫着，Carter想知道Fusco是从哪儿搞到绳子的，但现在她一点都不关心。她抬头，发现绳子就在眼前摇晃，她很满意Fusco提前给绳子打好结的先见之明。

Carter设法将绳结套在Reese身上，固定在手臂下方，示意Fusco把他拉上去。John侧身挂在绳扣里，绳子很可能勒得他腋下很不舒服，但是鉴于他的双手依然绑在背后，就不得不这么做。

在把John拉上去的过程中，Carter不自觉盯住他毫无生气的蓝眼睛，长长的睫毛被水珠黏在一起，水流顺着右侧脸颊滴落下来，河水夹杂着从头部一处明显伤口渗出的血水，被染成了淡红色。也许他们来的太晚了，这个念头第一次闯入她的脑海，她不得不看向别处。当视线再次回到那边，她刚好目睹John的双脚消失在岸边。

Carter在水中逗留了一会儿，寒冷慢慢包围了她，她正准备把Fusco叫过来，搭档的脸再次出现在视野中，他放下绳子，将她拉了上来。

最终Carter再次脚踏实地，她不可抑制地发抖，恨不得这周剩下的时间都躺在这里大喘气。但每一秒对于拯救Reese的生命都至关重要，她笨拙地给自己解开绳子，艰难地爬向不远处那具一动不动的躯体。

将Carter从河水中拉上来后，Fusco以百米冲刺的速度跑向警车，待他回来时Joss已经来到了John身边，摸出了口袋里的军刀。他在John身边放下了急救箱和自动体外心脏除颤仪（AED），从Carter颤抖的手中接过军刀。

“你知道他在水里呆了多久吗？”牙齿打着颤的Carter问道，Fusco正迅速除去John手腕周围的绳子。

“至少五分钟，如果没有更久的话。”他边冷冷地回答边转身直面仰卧的Reese。

心跳，刚被拉出水时Fusco并未在颈部感受到Reese的心跳。他立刻扯开Reese的衬衫，但里层并不是汗衫或者裸露的胸膛，而是一件白色的防弹背心。Fusco嘟囔起来，在John Reese经常面对的大多数险境中，穿防弹背心无疑是个明智的举动，但现在这只是让他们白白浪费掉拯救生命的宝贵时间，John可能不会再拥有的时间。

“Damn it！”Fusco在解肩部的尼龙搭扣和侧带时低声抱怨起来，他们还要把身下的一些带子去掉才能彻底脱下防弹背心，而这意味着他们还要把John的衬衫和外套全部脱下来。

意识到问题所在，Carter伸出手，“给我AED设备里的剪刀。”Fusco照办了，他们一起——Lionel用军刀——发疯似的剪烂John昂贵的西装。

他们齐心协力，先是脱掉衣服，然后是防弹背心，这个过程中Reese的枪无意中从腰间滑落在地，Carter把武器放在一边，同时Fusco用他之前脱下的外套尽可能的给John擦干，然后把AED的电极贴在他裸露的胸口上。

设备的机械音告知了他们都预料到的结果，并未检测到能够起搏的心脏节律。Fusco右手掌放在John的胸骨，左手叠放在右手上，Carter确认气管开放，抬起他的下颚以便稍后人工呼吸时空气能畅通无阻进入肺部。

Fusco开始按压Reese的胸部，大声数着数，在完成十次按压后暂停。Carter捏住John的鼻子，嘴轻轻地靠在他青色的嘴唇上，慢慢地呼气，眼角瞥见了John的胸膛一起一伏，她继续为John呼吸更多次。

Fusco再次按压John的胸口，大声数着数，而Carter不停喃喃自语。“C'mon. C'mom.”

Fusco数到了十，又轮到Carter将更多的空气压入Reese的肺部，她绝望地憧憬他的胸膛能够自如地起伏，但令人失望的是，他的肺第二次瘪了下去。

汗珠开始出现在Fusco的额头上，他继续着十次按压的节律。

“来吧，John，呼吸！”Carter盯着John苍白的脸，不再喃喃自语。他的眼睛依然了无生气地睁着，视线不知飘向何方。Carter再次意识到她不得不看向别处。

他们继续着努力，又进行了三轮心肺复苏，这时他们被AED的报警声打断，机械音提示他们已经检测到了能够起搏的心脏节律。

“Carter，闪开。”Fusco气喘吁吁地提醒她，Carter匆忙闪到一边，确保并没有跪在一个与John相连的水坑里。他们需要做的最后一件事情就是防止在此过程中触电。

“好了。”她说，点头让Fusco开始。

“Fusco按下按钮，John的身体在接入120焦耳后骤然弹起。他的身体一落地，Carter就搭上John的脖子，希望能感受到心跳。但依然悄无声息，她抿紧双唇，摇了摇头。

Fusco低声诅咒着，“Damnit，神奇小子！”

随后Fusco加大了按压Reese胸口的力度。第六次按压过后，伴随着一声清晰可闻的断裂声，他压断了Reese的一根肋骨。

看着正做人工呼吸的Carter，Fusco艰难地呼吸着，他沮丧地注意到，从开始抢救John到现在已经过去了五分钟。身边的AED再次尖叫，提醒他们为下一轮除颤做好准备。

另一波电流通过John的身体，他再次骤然弹起，但落下时并无任何生命迹象。Carter再次检查心跳，绝望地摇了摇头。

Fusco满脸沮丧地坐倒，并没有继续按压John的胸口，Carter难以置信地看着他。“Fusco，你在干什么？”她大声质询。

“Carter…”他想说，目前为止所有的努力都是徒劳，但Carter激动地打断了他。

“不！我们不能放弃他。”她固执地摇了摇头。“现在还不行。”

Carter话语中的决心不容置喙，不过Fusco依然在犹豫。他们不清楚Reese到底在水下泡了多久。他知道的是，John的大脑可能已经遭受了不可逆转的损害，让他的心脏重新跳动并不意味着能把他彻底救回来。

Joss觉察到了搭档的犹豫和怀疑，她理解他的想法，但她不能接受John Reese就这样不声不响地撒手人寰。“拜托，Lionel。”她低声请求。

Fusco低头看了看Reese一动不动的身体，又看了看Carter。自从John Reese出现，恐吓他，向他发号施令，他的生活的确在很多层面上都复杂了很多。尽管如此，他不得不承认，帮助神奇小子和词汇先生解决案子让他很久以来第一次对自己感觉良好。他不想这一切结束掉，不能以这种方式。

他朝Carter点点头，继续有节奏地按压Reese的胸口，并大声数着数。

“一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九，十。”

呼吸。

“一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九，十。”

呼吸啊。

“一，二，三，四，五，六，呼吸，上帝，该，死，的。”

Fusco用尽全身力气去按压，他的肌肉正抗议着尚未习惯的绷紧。他听到胸腔中另一根肋骨在压力下应声断裂，但丝毫没有放松。

“一，二，三，四，…”Fusco的计数被AED打断了，他伸出因疲惫而颤抖的手，第三次按下按钮。

“让开了吗？”他问道。

“让开了。”

电流通过，像之前一样John Reese的背猛得弓起，弹离地面，待身体软绵绵地落回原地，Carter将手伸向John的脖子，随即吓了一跳。John的身体猛地一震，随后开始剧烈咳嗽，拼命咳出呛入肺部的河水。

3.

John无意识地漂浮在一个温暖、幸福的虚无世界中，愧疚和遗憾的重压已从心中移除，他是谁或者他是什么都已经无所谓。什么都不重要了，他放任自己被黑暗吞噬，毫无畏惧，甚至十分欢迎。

突然间，他的世界满是刺目的光线，无情地刺伤他的眼睛，引起一阵又一阵的头痛。他在光亮中紧紧闭上双眼，其他感官重新淹没了他的意识。

他的胸口灼痛得像生过火，胃就像打过结一样翻肠倒海，但最令人惶恐不安的是，他无法呼吸！

恐慌的John猛地睁开眼，同一时刻，应激反应让他开始咳出呛入肺中的河水。他再度闭上眼睛躲避刺目的阳光，隐约感觉到自己缩成了一团。随着更多的水被吐出，胃部的痉挛慢慢平息。他不清楚花了多久来咳嗽，也不在意，他只知道，他所遭受的一切正严丝合缝地匹配上痛苦万分的含义。

伴随着每一声心跳，他的头抽痛着，胃部依然一松一紧地痉挛，胸口疼得要命。除了疼痛以外，他快要冻僵了，全身无法抑制地颤抖。简直没有什么比当下更加痛苦难捱了。

他想不起来是什么造成了现在的悲惨境遇，无疑，他甚至连担心记忆缺失的力气都没有。咳嗽几乎平息了下来，他想要重回那片虚无世界，但有人不停的轻轻拍打他的脸颊，耳边连续不断的嗡嗡声也慢慢演变成说话声。

“John？John，能听到我吗？”

Reese呻吟着，与虚无渐行渐远，最终猛得睁开眼睛，虚弱地挪开脸试图躲过下一次拍打。“我在这儿。”他喃喃自语，虽然能出声但并没说出有实际意义的话来，只是希望围着他焦虑不安的人能让他清静一会儿。

声音——实际上，不止一种声音，John意识到——还在继续发声，John像是被那声音洗脑了。他努力蜷起身子，但这一动作被两双手制止了，他们让他坐了起来。他发出嘶嘶的声音，因为这样的动作极大地放大了胸口处的疼痛。

他更清醒的那部分大脑，仰赖于训练——现在，显然只是很小部分——敦促他此处不宜久留，他不得不远离…此处。但是发现自己被一块有效驱寒的急救毯覆盖着，也就不再在意无法掩饰而显而易见的虚弱，或者管他是谁正坐在他身边，因为，不知何故，他清楚自己是安全的。

他放任自己毫不抗拒地被拉起来，尽力拖着沉重的步伐走向被指引的地方，阴霾在他的世界中仿佛永无止境。他坐上了一块柔软的东西，珍贵的暖空气温暖着他的脸，有效地缓解了他颤抖的身体和打战的牙齿。那个声音还在，在后面低声说话，而John，又一次，愉悦地滑入没有煎熬苦痛的黑暗中去。

===

当Harold Finch意识到号码打算把他的员工锁在后备箱里溺死时，图书馆电脑桌前的他从椅子上猛得弹了起来。

现在，与Mr.Reese的连线断开，一反常态地疯狂联络警探们，指导他们解救John之后，他瘫坐回写字椅，死死盯住显示屏。一般而言计算机能让他解决任何危机，但此时此地却百无一用。

Harold Finch什么都做不了。所以，他盯着显示屏，并不是真正去看。他的双手摩挲着木制桌面，手心全是汗水。他黑进了Fusco警探的手机，随时了解码头那边的动向，糟糕的现状让他的心脏狂跳起来。

每次数到十，John的状况却依旧没有好转。他的嘴唇抿成一条细线，手指慢慢蜷紧成拳头，心渐渐下沉，想到这一次很可能为时已晚，他的胃难受得像是揪成一个死结。

Finch已经记不得Fusco是第几次数到十，以及John的心脏究竟被电击过多少次。潜意识里，他告诫自己，以后John Reese不会在这里当他的员工了，他得习惯。他忍不住思索需要做些什么以激活他的应急预案。理性思考永远是他避免情绪化的有效方式，这次并不例外。

Finch看着一旁跟他大眼瞪小眼的Bear，想起Mr.Reese被关在里克岛那几天它是多么的焦虑兼具破坏性，他匆匆想了下，如果John永远回不来了，马犬会作何反应。他很肯定，这次，把John的一件西装外套垫在狗窝里是不会奏效的。

依声音判断，经过一轮又一轮的CPR，警探们已经越来越绝望。虽然并不信教，Finch还是低头祈祷，不管John Reese能否挺过来，愿他安宁平静。

忽然，他的思绪被一阵糟糕的咳嗽和干呕打断，起初，Harold Finch并不清楚他听到了什么，但当一切明晰，一阵阵的欣慰和轻松顿时淹没了他，他长舒一口气，舒展开不知何时握紧的拳头，颤抖地捂住脸。

几分钟后，手机响了，已稳住激烈情绪的Finch平静而镇定地接起Fusco的电话。尽管如此，亲耳从警探那里得知John还活着的消息依然让他欣慰不已，他把其中一间安全屋的地址给了Fusco，并约定在那里会面。

“警探？”Harold说，不让Fusco挂断电话。

“干啥？”Fusco听起来气喘吁吁，非常疲惫。

Harold喉咙像忽然被什么卡住了似的，哽咽了。“谢谢你们，”他发自内心地说，“没有放弃他。”

沉默持续了好一会儿，久到Finch开始猜测警探到底在脑补些什么。Fusco清了清嗓子，“是啊，好了，保持联络。”他说，尽力想让语气不是那么太在乎，但嘶哑的嗓音出卖了他。

结束了通话，Harold在写字椅上坐了一小会儿，深吸一口气，还是心神不宁。他的确有必要跟Mr.Reese谈谈对方酷爱陷入棘手状况的倾向。他起身，牵着Bear，火速去跟警探们会合，去亲眼确认Mr.Reese的确完好，如果有必要，他会让John得到最好的治疗。

4.

第二天

Harold Finch坐在众多显示器前，全神贯注地研究今早刚刚跳出来的号码。那杯一口未动的绿茶以及他的键盘早在几小时前就一同冷掉了。

Bear依旧趴在Harold办公桌旁的狗窝里，轻轻地打着鼾，支棱的耳朵捕捉着只有狗狗能听到的声音，它忽然抬起头来，伸展前爪，仔细嗅着空气中的味道，并辨认出一个熟悉的气息。狗狗起身，开心地摇摇尾巴。

Harold被狗狗的动作惊动，视线暂时离开了显示屏，刚好看到John Reese出现在楼梯拐角，Bear兴奋地扑向Reese，在他主人跟前蹦来跳去，直到他僵硬地单膝蹲下，狗狗粗糙的舌头舔上了他的半边脸，他的手指轻轻地拂过Bear的皮毛。

灿烂的笑容浮现在John脸上，他罕见地跟狗狗来了个脸贴脸问候，看到这一切的Harold也露出一个小小的笑容。

拍了拍Bear，John直起腰来，Harold再次注意到对方动作中轻微的僵硬。

“Mr.Reese，你来这里做什么？”

Reese朝Finch微笑，“你也早安，Harold。”他戏谑地说，走向Finch的办公桌。“最后确认一遍，我的确在这里工作。”

办公椅上的Finch抬头，仔细打量他的员工，动作些许僵硬，脸色微微泛白，右太阳穴上方青肿——Mr.Ferretti用撬胎棒做的孽，除此以外，并无任何迹象显示他在过去24小时内遭过大罪，至少Harold没看出来。

“你昨天死过一次，Mr.Reese。”Harold干巴巴地说，注意力重回显示屏，“如果不给你放天假，我这里简直就是血汗工厂。”

Reese的头歪到一边，似乎正在考虑Finch的问题。

“严肃点。”Finch稍微有点不耐烦了，“回家，好好休息。”

这时，Reese做了个鬼脸，“我很无聊。”他拖来一张空闲的椅子，拉到Finch办公桌旁，“还有，我没事。”

觉察到坐下这个动作引起的疼痛浮现在John的脸上，而他又没来得及藏起来，Finch挑起了眉毛。“是的，没事。”

看来老板对他的工作热情并不上心，Reese皱了皱眉，扭了扭身子，试图调整到一个不怎么压迫肋骨的坐姿，最终他放弃了，只得弯腰前倾，用手臂环住胸腔。不用看也知道Harold正不以为然地瞪着他。

忽视掉Finch的不以为然，John的视线定在了其中一台显示器上，“我们又有新号码了？”

Finch打量着John，足足几秒钟，可能在估计得花多少气力才能逼他去休息，最终得出的结论是，白费力气，所以他慢慢地点点头，“是的，今早刚刚跳出来的。”

得胜的Reese笑了起来，起身去打印机那里取出已经打印好的照片。“Mr.Ferretti那边又发生了什么？”他满不在乎地问。

“他跟俄罗斯黑帮在分赃方面有分歧。”Finch停顿了一下，等Reese转过身来才继续开讲。“恐怕已经身首异处了。”

Reese耸耸肩，“我可不能说为他感到遗憾。”说着，又去了玻璃板那里，僵硬地贴上照片。Harold承认他很赞同Mr.Reese，毕竟他们只是试图帮助Mr.Ferretti，而他的回报却是差点害死他唯一的员工。

Reese返回Harold的办公椅旁边，阅读Finch已经收集到的有关新号码的资料，下意识环住发疼的胸腔。

John得承认，与车子一同沉入水底后的记忆很是模糊，他记得曾短暂地醒来一会儿，但立刻晕头转向，不得不躺回床上。Bear贴心地陪在身边，轻击键盘的声音则有效地缓和了最初的应激反应。

第二次醒来时，已是隔天早晨，他发现自己在一间陌生的卧室里，肋骨被紧紧包裹好，一瓶止疼药和一杯水放在床头柜上。起初他决定忽略掉药丸，但随后，一个错误的动作引起了胸腔内一阵剧痛，还唤醒了脑袋里那一窝啄木鸟，于是他修正了刚才的决定。

这次，一个过深的呼吸让他疼得缩成一团，也引来了Finch担忧的注目。“我没事。”John重申之前的论调，尽管Finch脸上写满了不信。

John依然不习惯有人真正地关心他，担忧他的健康。多年来的军旅和特工生涯教会他忍耐一切，所以哪怕是受到一丁点的关心或担心都让他不怎么自在。还有，他已经不记得，上一次，在断掉两根肋骨后能受到如此细心的照料是在何时何地了。

“奇怪，我可不记得被卡车撞断了肋骨。”John温柔地开起玩笑，想要缓和有些凝重的气氛。

然而Finch脸上并没有些许愉悦的成分，他转了转身子，抬头看向John，“是Fusco警探，他试图挽救你的生命。”他严肃地说，又转回监视器，但他的声音里透露出一丁点情绪。“你不该拿这点开玩笑。”

再次坐回他的椅子上，John凝视着Harold的侧脸，注意到对方脸上因担心而皱起的纹路。“很抱歉，Harold，我…等等。”忽然，Reese的眼睛微微瞪大，“Fusco做心肺复苏？给我？”他问道，声调扬起，完全不能掩盖脑子里全都是Fusco的嘴唇贴上来的惊悚画面。John的视线从Harold那边移开，拼命摆脱掉脑海中挥之不去的画面。

Finch暂停敲击键盘，转了转椅子看了眼Reese，又转身重新面对显示器。“别担心，”Finch的嘴角微微上翘，勾出一个浅笑，“先别着急给警探送花。”他停顿下来，假装正思索着什么。John回瞪Finch，微微挑起眉毛，静静地等他继续。

Harold的大部分注意力还在电脑屏幕上，他面无表情，并故意让自己听起来心不在焉。“虽然你可能想送一些给Carter警探，但据我所知，是他们两位齐心协力才把你就救活的。”

Harold的余光瞥到John的头正低垂着，双手捂脸，Harold嘴角再次浮现轻笑。他转身稍微打量着身边的男人，对方脸上的表情随着不自觉回忆起当时的情境而愈发凝重。他明白，John正陷入沉思。

“Mr.Reese？”Harold轻声说。

“什么？”John的答复被双手捂住，他放开手，又看向Finch，预期得到些更糟糕的消息，Finch的脸上有种奇怪到John也不知该作何解释的表情。

Harold长舒一口气，直视John的眼睛，“我很高兴你还在这里。”

John不知该说些什么，只是凝望着他的朋友，嘴角下意识地上翘。最终，他轻轻地说，“我也很高兴。”

Finch点点头，他们彼此都明白这两句话之外的丰富内涵。他把注意力转移回屏幕，很快就忙活起了日常工作。

“很好，因为这周轮到你给Bear洗澡了。”

5.尾声

一条狭窄小巷入口的街对面小咖啡馆外，Lionel Fusco警探正倚着墙，灰暗的天气总算过去了，天气晴好，人行道上满是正享受着一年来第一缕真正温暖阳光的人们，咖啡店主也在室外摆出了一些餐桌椅。

尽管温度还没升到穿T恤的程度，但好多人已经早就把想法付诸实际了，视线所及，半数以上的桌子已经被占用了，年轻美丽的女服务员正忙里忙外。而这个女服务员，正是词汇先生要他在阳光先生“休养”时帮忙留意的对象。

Lionel打了个哈欠，他昨晚并没睡好，体内的肾上腺素因为白天发生的事情还保持在较高水平，导致他神经性紧张。虽然他从没承认过，但努力拯救快乐先生生命的那几分钟还是让他后怕。而在向Finch说明，他们乐天的朋友除了轻微脑震荡，肋骨还断了两根时，小个子表情里轻微的不满都没有打消这种后怕。

Lionel拒绝为这感到愧疚，但骨头断裂的声音仍然在他每次行将入睡时回荡在脑海，这也是他感觉直接就能在这里入睡的主要原因。这时他站了起来。

摇摇头清掉脑中的杂念，他试图憋住这个哈欠，再打哈欠真会有下巴脱臼的危险。

“你好，Lionel。”一声温柔、沙哑的低语在左耳边响起。

Lionel吓了一跳，全身明显一抖，非常不淡定地喊了声“耶稣！”，并立刻诅咒起神奇小子的隐身招数。他到底是从哪儿冒出来的？这是条死胡同，Lionel刚才已经查看过了。

他转过身，抵制住了后退的冲动，因为他的私人空间早已被看上去心情不错的优良适应性先生（Mr. Well-Adjusted）侵占，要不然就是对方正准备扭断他的脑袋。但考虑到扭断脑袋这个想法肯定能逗乐Mr. Dark, Tall and Trigger-Happy*，Lionel还是把钱压在“心情不错”这个选项为佳。

（*绰号翻译无能，请自行感受豆豆强大的起外号能力~）

Reese的嘴唇勾成一个半边笑，“抱歉让你失望，但是只有我一个人。”

“你来这儿做什么？”Fusco没来得及细想就脱口而出。

笑容立刻从Reese脸上消失了，还皱起了眉头。“拜托，Lionel，”他低声说，语气是习惯性的干巴巴夹带威胁，“别那么兴奋。”

“对不起。”Fusco含糊地说，他瞅了一眼正在擦桌子的女服务员，然后转向Reese，“只是很惊讶在这里看到你，四眼儿说你还得休息几天。”

“是，好。”John叹了口气，终于后退了一步，“Finch之前的消息是有误的。”

Fusco强烈怀疑活字典先生是否清楚他的员工已经能够四处走动，正游荡在纽约的街头。“让我猜猜，他还以为你在休息？”这大概是个反问句。

Fusco可从没想到John Reese还能看起来这么无辜，因为，不知为何，这家伙身边总是包围着威慑的气场——至少在跟警探说话的时候是这样——但是这一次，他靠得相当近。

“你知道他可能正在听，对吧？”Lionel有点恼怒地问。

挑起两边眉毛，John脸上带着全然无辜的表情。“他总说让我休息…但从没说去那儿休息。”

“嗯哼。”Fusco懒洋洋地哼出几个音节，决心一定要置身事外。

Reese打量着他，又环顾四周，看了看咖啡厅和号码，询问起Fusco来，才把他从不知该如何转移话题的尴尬中解救了出来。“有什么有趣的事情发生吗？”

Fusco顺着他的视线看过去，“还没，都不值一提。”

Reese一直在从Fusco肩膀那边看向街道，用训练有素的眼睛扫视人行道。而神奇小子在他背后潜伏了至少三十秒而不发一言后，难受至极的Fusco转过身，打算搞清楚Reese到底在干些什么来杀时间。

显然，为了能更好的看清街道，Reese再次拉近了两人之间的距离，而Fusco对此还一无所知，所以在回头时撞上了肩膀撞上了高个子男人的胸口，问题也就僵在了嘴边。通常，Fusco可能会恼怒起来，但对方发出了痛苦的嘶嘶声，手臂保护性地环住发疼的肋骨，这让他怎么也气不起来。

“哎呀，Lionel，你都已经弄断两根了。”Reese稍微弯下腰，粗声粗气的责难道，“还不满意？”

是啊，顺便还救了你的命，你个忘恩负义的东西。幸运的是，这一次大脑在他脱口而出前就阻止了他最初的想法。相反，他选择了主动进攻，“是，好，反正你不是断两根肋骨就是死。”他用手指在两人之间比划出一个引号，“‘生命之吻’。”Reese冲他翻了个白眼，但Lionel忽略掉了，“我想我们都认为Carter更适合这份工作，你说呢？”

Reese的脸色好像更黑了一点，他环住肋骨的手臂放了下来，直起身子，六英尺两英寸的身高充满震慑力。但他并未像对方所想的那样还击或者/以及恐吓Fusco，Reese的视线从警探身上移走，表情深不可测。

眼珠子一转，Fusco更仔细的看了看对方，尽管不是很确定，但他的确发现Reese的脸颊似乎添上了点颜色。Fusco并不会称此为脸红，但他很肯定，这一次，他终于让霍元甲先生（Mr.Fearless）不自在啦。

Fusco笑了起来，注意力重回街对面，仍然沉醉在刚才的时刻。

“顺便说一句，谢谢。”Reese轻声说，甚至没有转头看向站在他旁边的警探。

Fusco继续笑着，头微微倾斜了一下以表认可。“不客气。”

他们再次陷入沉默，尽管这一次——或许这只存在于Fusco的想象中——他感到身心愉悦。

“Lionel？”

Fusco转向左边，期待地望着Reese的侧脸。

“你还没意识到你的目标马上就要消失在地铁站方向的街角，不是吗？”Reese平静的说，就像在评论街对面发生的琐事。

Fusco敲了敲脑袋，刚好看到金发马尾的年轻女服务员消失在最近的街角，他低声咒骂了几句，准备跟上她。走了几步后，转头却发现Reese还没挪动半步，他用一种“搞什么”的姿势张开手臂，喊道“你来吗？”

面带Fusco大胆形容为“近乎厚颜无耻”的悠悠微笑，Reese双手插入外套口袋，悠闲地倚在墙上，“我正休息呢，还记得吗？”

-END-


End file.
